The Music box and the heart
Hi guys! This is my new writing page I will update another chapter every Monday. How I met him I was running away from the siren she, she was.....dead.I ran and ran but I passed out at this.... Guild?-Fairy Tail. I woke in a bed with a black haired guy staring straight at me. I... Slapped him. "PERSONAL SPACE!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.He just hugged me and I was in shock, 1 I had fractured his arm! And 2 I don't even KNOW him. "I'm Gray, nice to me you,you're Melody right?" He whispered. "Um, ye-yes" I stuttered. 6 years later I just came back from a exhausting mission. I JUST wanted some rest, but NOOOO, Natsu and GRAY just HAD to be loud. I had just been 5 minutes and I was screaming my music magic, in fact every time I scream or sing I'm using music magic. Anyways, I was screaming the 2 boys down especially Natsu. After a few seconds, they quietened down. I was walking to collect the dirty cups from a table and Gray ( like usual) wrapped his arms around me and said " Sorry, I promise to try and NOT be loud...." I quickly replied, "Th-tha-thats fine Gray but, um y-yo-you should really really really really unravel your hands from my waist, because Juvia is here!" He did it as quick as a flash. In seconds, Juvia was fawing all over him. I sat next to Erza. "What happened? Wait, its Gray, isn't it?" I solemnly shook my head. Then,I felt something in my rib. And everything.Went.Black. I woke up in the infirmary, with someone holding my hand.I looked up to find Gray, Erza and a guilty looking Juvia. Gray hugged me but I was still in pain, so I gently pushed him away. "Juvia, Juvia is sorry f-for being so m-mean the past years." Juvia truly looked sad, but she's apologized LOADS of times but, she looks odd. Then, IT clicked. "YOU! YOU DESTROYED MY MUSIC BOX!!!I WILL GET VENGANCE YOU WITCH!" Luckily, I still had my clothes on, which means I had... A tantrum. I ran to my bedroom to find my beloved music box shattered across the ground. Gray tried to wrap his arms around me, but I just wasn't having it. Gray then did the unthinkable.He grabbed my hips pushed me against the wall and kissed me. I relaxed into him and and hugged him. "I love you and I'm friggin' sorry for ignoring my feelings all this damn time. I love you Melody Tune!" I stared at him for a solid minute before whispering,"i-i love you t-too..." Erza was snickering at the doorframe along with Lucy. I hissed at them, Lucy, ran like a chicken, whilst Erza just shrugged her shoulders and walked off. Me and Gray were finally an item..... Chapter 2 - Snowed in Me and Gray decided to go on a mission together in THE SNOW. That's not even the problem, the problem is we've done the mission but we're in a snow storm trying to find a shack. After hours of searching we found a tiny, abandoned shack in the middle of nowhere. I was sniffling whilst Gray was just fiddling with my hair, until I whimpered. " Are you cold? Cause I know a way to warm you up...." Gray suggested, " Yes, maybe YOU can handle it but I CAN'T! " I said. He started taking my top of, which left me in my bra...He stroked the side my cheek with his thumb, which told me he wasn't going to try anything. He hugged me close to his toned, bare chest. I fell asleep on him....by accident! But he didn't mind. When morning came,Gray greeted me by saying "Mornin' Sugar Plum, did you have a good sleep?" I just shook my head. I put my top back on and got up from my position. Gray left me a few hickeys. So, I kissed him on his bottom lip. He just dragged me outside, the snow had completely cleared. Fairy Tail was just down the street all this time.Gray asked me, " Since we're an item, I think we should share a room together... " Yes, but no touching me unless necessary!" Gray just chuckled, picked me up, and carried me to Fairy Tail.... Chapter 3 - The icy rescue It was just a normal day, I was in Gray's lap and he was occupied with my hair. Juvia keeped on snickering so I got up, and walked to her. Then it turned into a illusion, A guy was all I saw before I passed out.. I woke up in a room that smelled ancient and foul. I looked at myself and found myself in a rather exposing dress. "Hello, honey where have you been...?" A mysterious figure said. I tried every way to get out, but each and every time, I failed. "Wa-wai-wait! Lyon?!" I remarked. He got on the creaky bed and laid my head on his lap. I screamed, but got nothing since he put a necklace on me and I passed out.... 1 week later.... I was on a four poster bed - naked.Half awake, half asleep. Now, its not what you think happened. Lyon gave me shock therapy.I couldn't bear it but what hurts the most, isn't the shock therapy, it's that, it's been 1 WEEK and they haven't even tried, Gray hasn't even tried....Then there was a shock of energy. I felt hands on my hips, I thought it was Lyon so I rebelled as much as I could. That was until a shimmer of light shinned on the persons chest, which had a Fairy Tail mark.In an instant, I knew it was Gray. He let me change into a new set of clothes and fix my messy hair. When we got to Fairy Tail everyone was really happy, when Gray carried me to the bedroom. I let everything out, I cried and cried until I was dry. Gray comforted me.I really wasn't thinking when I did this, but I pushed Gray on the bed and hugged him. He instantly hugged me back and left me sweet hickeys.At the end of the day, I was back to normal - again.... Category:Fandom Arcs